


The Lesbian apartment downtown

by Lovesickbeats



Category: THD
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesickbeats/pseuds/Lovesickbeats
Summary: So, this is really just a book for me to get all of my Lesbian dreams out- Roseanne and Vivian are my babies and they deserve to be happy together.
Relationships: Roseanna/Vivian
Kudos: 3





	The Lesbian apartment downtown

Roseanna was a busy woman. She was always on her feet and promised Vivian that together they'd have a world to explore in the center of their hands. They lived in a little apartment in downtown LA and had a beautiful life still ahead of them. The two had a real wedding to plan, and many other things, but they were taking a break tonight to party. It was just a miracle that she had Vivian to settle down with. Having the shorter woman as her wife meant that she had someone to settle down with and someone who was willing to put up with her crazy antics.

The sun peeked into their share bedroom. Roseanna was already up, standing in the window as the rising sun entered their bedroom. She looked like some kind of angel. She had curves here and there, but her body looked so graceful. If Vivian was up at that very moment, she'd stare at the angel in disguise that stood in the window. The blonde had finally walked over to the bed to wake up Vivian, going over and kissing her lips with a loving hum before brushing the black hair back. Being able to see her Princess made this morning so much better. "If only my sleeping beauty would wake up using this magical kiss."

Vivian was a light sleeper, so it didn't take her very long for her to begin shifting around in bed when she felt a kiss pressed against her lips by Roseanna. Her lips turned up into a slight smile and the noirette's heavy eyelids opened to focus on Roseanna. She'd love to wake up like this all the time. "I'm up now.. But come cuddle with me.." She spoke in a slight cooing whine to get a better chance at getting what she wanted. The female leaned over to get a better kiss from the other. Their mornings seemed to be like this on an often occasion. The two would share a couple of kisses and a few affectionate words before going over their plans for the day. Roseanna climbed back into bed to cuddle in her wife's arms. Their bodies were tangled and the room fell silent for a second or two. Then Roseanna began to speak. "Okay, so it's October 31st, and as my wife, we have to celebrate as a married couple. No buts! We're going to a Halloween party and that's final." Roseanna quickly spoke before Vivian could object. It wasn't like Vivian had an actual problem with it, and Rose would never force her to do something that she didn't want to do. 

"Alright, fine. We can do whatever you want tonight. I won't ask you to just cuddle on the couch and watch movies all night~" Vivian mentions as that at was usually her go-to. Roseanna was also a big softie so that was something that she wouldn't mind agreeing to do. "But, let's get you fed, my Queen~ We can come up with some late costume ideas after breakfast." Vivian already knew that whatever idea they came up with, Roseanna would look absolutely stunning in and out of costume. Vivian stole another kiss before climbing out of bed, offering Roseanna a hand to escape their haven together. With both of them out of bed now, the differences stood out. A blonde and a noirette, one stood tall and the other a little shorter. But the cute thing was, they had matching pajamas. Comfortable shorts with shirts from a musical they shared the same interest in. Be More Chill. Their shirts read accordingly "Two-Player game.." With Player 1 and Player 2 on the opposite woman. 

Traveling into the kitchen, Roseanna grabbed the ingredients for pancake mixture out of the cabinets and fridge. Flour, eggs, milk, vanilla extract, and some bowls. She started on the mixture as Vivian started on making the bacon for them, occasionally going over to help with the mixture. "We can't burn the apartment down making pancakes and bacon, so let's be as chaotic as we want." Vivian hummed. As Roseanna was working on the pancake mix, Vivian took this perfect opportunity to wrap her arms around the other's waist and allow her lips to travel against her shoulders and slightly up her neck. In the past, it would take forever for them to ever agree on doing any kind of affection like this, but now it would happen all the time. Anything that lets Roseanne know that Vivian is madly in love with her. 

This was the kind of thing they wanted in their lives. Even as high school sweethearts, they dreamed of little things like this. Whatever fed their fantasies, and their future, they were going to make it happen. Whether it was getting that big house and making it fit their aesthetics, or being two gardeners, or pet ladies! Roseanna and Vivian knew that they wanted lives like these and to be able to share these experiences with one another. 

Eventually, making breakfast came to an end and so did the scene of affection by the stove. Roseanna set the table and Vivian was cleaning the dishes.


End file.
